


Pinks and Purples

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, he misses his parents, sad teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: His hair was both a blessing and a curse. Though it was a reminder of who he was and where he came from, it was also a direct way for people to tell whatever he was feeling. It wasn’t exactly fun, especially if he was around a muggle and it suddenly changed. He would always have to think up some stupid excuse.“It’s the sunlight, it makes the dye look weird,” he would tell them.They normally believed him, but Teddy was feeling weirder than usual.





	

His hair was both a blessing and a curse. Though it was a reminder of who he was and where he came from, it was also a direct way for people to tell whatever he was feeling. It wasn’t exactly fun, especially if he was around a muggle and it suddenly changed. He would always have to think up some stupid excuse.

“It’s the sunlight, it makes the dye look weird,” he would tell them.

They normally believed him, but Teddy was feeling weirder than usual.

Victoire was away at Hogwarts, so there was no way to immediately confide in her, despite his urge to. As much as he enjoyed talking to Harry and Ginny, the pair were busier now that all three of their children were at school. They had taken up more hours at work, so Teddy had to take his mind off everything he was feeling on his own. 

He went to a muggle tourist attraction. The Tower of London, to be exact. He found walking silently through the corridors calmed him, and he always had an interest in King Henry the VIII, despite all the horrid things the man had done. 

Teddy stood in front of the man’s armor, a thing which he had done hundreds of times before, and he let out a sigh.

His hair had been a dark shade of blue for three days now, and there was seemingly no way of changing the color. He didn’t know what to do.

After a moment, the boy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl standing behind him, her hair a mixture of pinks and purples, and she was smiling at him. Couldn’t have been more than 17. Same age as Victoire. 

“I don’t mean to bother you, but where did you get your hair done?”

Teddy could feel a warm, fuzzy sensation pool in the bottom of his stomach. He finally returned the smile.

“My mum did it, actually.” 

They talked for quite a while, and Teddy showed her his favorite parts of the museum. Talking to someone was nice, even if it was just mindless jibber-jabber about muggle history.

It was only when he’d gotten back to his apartment that he noticed his hair had turned from blue, to a bright mixture of pinks and purples.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr!  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
